The World of Hunter x Hunter
by Maester Ta
Summary: A lost soul. Met a man and got transferred into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Don't even know when the canon starts she determined to find out and prevent the massacre. However, she doesn't know that Fate already decided something for her. (Female SI) Pre-canon! Drabble!
1. Prolog

**Summary :** A lost soul. Met a man and got transferred into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Don't even know when the canon starts she determined to find out and prevent the massacre from happening. However, she doesn't know if the fate already deciding something for her. (Female SI) Pre-canon! Drabble! Cover's not mine.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hunter X Hunter" is not mine

.

.

.

* * *

PROLOG

.

I was asleep, I'm sure about it. No kidding. Really. I'm just doing my daily schedule. Wake up in the morning, take a bath, eat breakfast with my family, go to school, go back to my house and go to sleep after it. I don't know what happened. It feels like a dream. I was in a room, with many blue stuff. I sat in front of an old man? handsome old man? oh, not really old though. Maybe he's in the middle of his thirty. I looked at him in confusion.

"Welcome to the dreamland," he greeted.

'What? Dreamland?'

"My name is Miguel. Well, I'm sure you are pretty confused right now, little girl. May I know your name?"

'So, this is a dream,' I thought, "My name is Eighta, you can call me Eight or Ighta. Where am I?"

"This place called dreamland, place between conscious and unconscious soul. It's been a while since I had a guest. You know, when human sleeps their soul detached from its body and wandering to many places. Including this place." He stopped to see my reaction toward his explanation.

"Go on," I insist, he nodded.

"Not many souls managed to reach this place, Ighta-chan. Like I said, it's been a while since I had a guest."

"So, why I am here?"

He smiled, "You are a special one Ighta-chan, with a special soul and powers." He smirked, "So, Ighta-chan. I know you are such an anime lover, aren't you?"

I nodded. I don't know, but seeing his smirk make me feels something bad are going to happen.

"I'm really bored here, Ighta-chan. There is no fun in years waiting for a guest and then you come. I want something fun to watch, Ighta-chan. And I really have an interest in an anime called Hunter X Hunter lately."

"You mean?" I gave him a suspicious glance

"Will you help me over my boredom?"

That's the last word I heard before darkness emitting…

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

My eyes fluttered open. I remembered that I was speaking with Miguel in his blue room. That was a dream, I'm sure of it.

 _What are you sure about, Ighta-chan?_

'Miguel!'

 _Look around yourself_

And then his voices fading away. I look at my surroundings. Where I am? Is this a cradle?

'Miguel!? What are you doing to me!?' I shouted in my mind, but there is no reply.

"Asherra… you are awake sweetheart?"

I turned my head and my hand over that voice. My eyes widen in shock. What the hell!? Why!? What!? How!? How I am in the f-king two years old baby's body!?

A figure of a woman appeared beside my cradle. She's beautiful. She like a goddess, her beautiful silky black hair and azure coloured eyes that looked at me only with love. She smiled and picked me up to her arms.

"My daughter, Asherra."

Wait… did she just says _my daughter_?

"She got your eyes, Safirra." A woman with honey coloured hair and soft green eyes touching my cheek, she's beautiful too, but not as beautiful as the woman who claimed to be my mom.

"Yes, Yuufa and she got Flein's nose." They're giggling.

Who's Flein? Wait… let's think about my conversation with Miguel before… he said that he was bored. Check. He wants something to watch. Check. He had an interest in Hunter X Hunter lately. Check. And he wants me to help him over his boredom. F-king check.

So, I am in a f-king Hunter X Hunter world!

Oh God… I'm so screwed…

And before I know I burst into tears,

"Oh, my. Ashe, what's wrong, sweetheart?" my mom looks at me worriedly.

"Maybe she's hungry, sweety!" I heard a shout from outside, "I'll bring her a bottle!" the voices getting close. The door swung open, a tall man with his weird kimono ran toward us. "Here is it, sweetheart."

While I was drinking my milk, I observed this man. He has short black hair and deep dark blue eyes. When I said deep, it's meant his eyes as dark as black, but I can see the blue colour though. He smiled at me, most like a cheeky grin. Is he my father in this world?

"Flein, did you ditch your duty again?" my father tensed, he turned his head to Yuufa.

"I-I am not… really… I told Ley to do my duty when I was away." a sweat down from his spine.

"It's mean you did it!" did she just scolded my father? "You are the head of the clan for god sake, Flein!" my mom chuckled.

"Glein, help me!" who is Glein?

Suddenly another tall man appeared, he holds Yuufa over her waist, make her blush like a teenage girl.

"Let me go, Glein! I will smack his stupid head!" she said while pointing her finger at my father.

"Let's just see our little niece," he said still holding Yuufa waist.

When he turned to see me, my eyes widen in shock. That makes me choke.

He has a pair of red eyes. Kurta clan? Is that mean… I'm in Kurta clan? no no no, their eyes only become red when they are angry. But, my uncle is not…

My eyes watering, it's hurt…

"There there, sweetheart." My mother rub my back when my dad looked at me with his worried expression.

"She seems to dislike me or… my eyes…" no no! it's not that I dislike your eyes! Your eyes are fucking awesome!

The hell!? why I am suddenly so excited about this world?

"Is that so?" my father asked, dumbfounded. "I think it's not like that, right sweetheart?" I let my hand reaching out his face… my uncle's face… "See?"

I give him my best smile, he's smiling back at me. He tugged me gently, make me yawn and the last thing I know… I fall asleep…

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

"Welcome to the dreamland,"

I snapped my eyes open. Miguel sits on his so comfortable sofa in front of me.

"What did you do, Miguel." I'm shocked that my inner self still as calm as water.

"I thought you will start punching me when you're awake."

I nodded, "I thought so too."

"Well, it won't hurt right? to send you into the Hunter X Hunter universe."

"Yes, because you are just sitting here watching me like I was an entertainment." he chuckled.

"Yes yes, of course I am. You should be grateful, Ighta-chan."

"Whatever. So, tell me."

"Yeah, yeah. So impatient little girl." He sighed, "I will tell you about your clan. Your clan named Lumikha. It's meant god, because people in that world once said that they are the child of God."

"Once?"

"Yes, your clan meant to disappear long years ago. They just like a mythology. Your clan didn't exist. That's what people thought of."

I shrugged, "But, they are exist."

He nodded, "Because your clan is like Kurta clan, they are hiding themselves well. Your clan has a special barrier, that made people who had bad intention can't find them. Their protection is above Zoldyck's. Do you remember Glein's eyes?" I nodded, "Well, his eyes are Kurta clan's." my eyes wide in shock, "His best friend give it to him in his dying wish, that's why the colours remain red. He's shared bloods with Kurta clan too."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Lumikha clan live in Lukso Province. Same place but different area with Kurta clan. Lumikha clan is the strongest clan in the world. The difference is their ages, your parents may be like around their twenty, but the truth is they're more than two hundred years old."

"Holy shit! Is that possible?"

He nodded, "In fighting style, the most of them uses a long range weapon. Mostly swords, but they can control things too. Each person has different abilities. For an example, your mother has an ability to see the future when his brother can see the past. Lumikha clan is more feared than Kurta clan because their crazy ability. One of them can revive the dead, healing fast, create someone future and so on."

"I see, that's why they called the child of god."

"Yes, but human fear differences and called it curse."

"I understand now. That's why they're hiding themselves." Miguel nodded, "But, how about my body in my own world?"

He smiled, "Do not worry. In this dreamland times goes really slowly. You can go back now, Ighta-chan. Until we meet again. Farewell."

* * *

.

.

.

Sorry for my bad grammars.

 **What do you think?  
**

 **Follow, fav or review are** **appreciated ^^  
**


	2. Chapter I

**Summary :** A lost soul. Met a guy and got transferred into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Don't even know when the canon starts she determined to find out and prevent the massacre for happening. However she doesn't know if the fate already deciding something for her. WARNING! Pre-canon! Drabble (Female SI)

* * *

.

.

.

"Hunter X Hunter" is not mine.

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER I

.

I'm awake in the middle of the night only finding an empty room. This is my room. I have my own room, that was awesome. My room was painted in white and pink, I can see animal wallpaper on the walls, toys, a small bedroom, a small closet and many more painted with pink color. Oh, god. I thought Lumikha clan was more like Kurta clan, but I was wrong. Just look at this room. It seems like I'm not in the Lukso Province, everything is so modern and classic. And I can't wait to see the other rooms and places.

I was wondering. If I think about it, I should've really grateful that I didn't get through the birth experience. It would be horrible, especially as a baby's point of view. Well, I don't know about that and I think I should drop this topic. Anyway, in a two years old baby's, umm, toddler's body, i think a normal toddler would have a good motor skill already. So, if I am in a two years old toddler's body, which is true, I must be crawling or maybe walking and talking already. I tried to sit and then crawl, but it's hard to do that in this small space. Then I tried to stand and hold the side of my crib only to find the door of my room opened.

"Ashe!"

I tilted my head and saw a slight worried face of my father. He closed the door slowly before approaching my crib. He smiled at me fondly before he picked me up.

"Can't sleep, sweety?" I nodded and gave him a big smile. He chuckled, looking at my mouth in amusement. "My little girl has a pair of tooth, how cute." I snuggled on his chest, pouting. "Well, why don't we take a walk." He said before walking out of my room.

I noticed that the walls outside are a plain white color and there are no paints, no vases, no decorations. Nothing. They are really lacking in creativity and that's the first thing I need to change. When my father walked in the maze like corridors –which I tried to remember, but failed miserably– we met a few women dressed in white kimono. A plain white kimono! Imagine the horror! well, we are in the Lukso province, that's to be expected, but still. And the second things I noticed is in a moment that woman saw us, they stepped aside and lets my father walk through while they bowed so low and greeted him.

"Ou–sama."

My father didn't even glance at them while my eyes widened in shock. Did they really call my father Ou-sama? And before I regained from my shock, they greeted me.

"Hime–sama."

I looked at them from my father's shoulder. When I met in the eyes with one of them, I gave her my smile and I saw her shocked expression before she smiled back. I did wonder though. Why my father is so cold with them, it's like he never acknowledges their existence.

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

"Here we are!" my father chirped.

We stand in a study room filled with books. Lots of books. I looked at my father in confusion, made his grin wider. My eyes widened in horror after I realized his intention.

"I will tell you about our clan's history." I groaned in my mind.

Is this even normal?

Bringing their child to the library and starting a history lesson when they are cannot sleep?

Oh, God. Help me!

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

In the end, I fall asleep in minutes after my father started his history lesson. Time goes really fast. It's like I start over my life from zero. I like Lumikha clan. They become my family. I have three older brother and I'm the only female child that's made them really overprotective around me.

My first brother is twelve, his name is Pravss. He wants to be a pro hunter and he's really fucking handsome, if I'm not his little sister maybe I will fall for him. Absolutely. He has daredevil personality, he likes teasing people (even Yuufa aunty) he has a cheeky grin smile like my father.

My second brother is ten years old, his name is Fraiss. He has cold eyes, but the truth, he's honest and a kind person. The more I look, the more I'm sure his personality is similar with Glein uncle. Oh, I almost forgot that my father and Glein uncle have really similar faces. They look like twins with different personalities. Of course they are not, maybe that's because my grandfather and Glein uncle's father are twins.

And my third brother is eight years old, his name is Naviss. He's a cute little thing. Yeah, I know I shouldn't call him a cute little thing because I am the smallest, but if you saw him I swear you will love him in the first sight. A black hair with gray eyes, sun kissed skin, also his baby fat added more points in his cuteness.

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

"Ani-sama !" I ran towards a twelve years old boy, he's waving his hands and wrapped me in a hug.

"My little Ashe." He cupped my nose, "What's wrong, _**imouto**_?"

Yes, he's my oldest brother. Pravss. He's really handsome. His looks, his features, everything about him is really attracted. No wonder girls all crazy about him. Pravss. My poor ani-sama who always smiles over his fangirls.

"Why you leaving? Where are you going?" I asked in curiosity.

"I'm going to take the Hunter Exam, Ashe." He said, smiling at me.

"Hunter Exam?" I tilt my head, "Why? Because you want to be a Hunter?" he nodded slowly, still smiling at me, "But, father says that we can't leave the village. It's too dangerous." I stared at him with my big eyes, i don't know how he convinced my father to actually let him go to the outside.

"You can't at this state. You must be strong enough if you want to visit the other places or maybe… explore the world." He grinned.

I nodded, "I see… Ani-sama is strong. But, will you come back?" he patted my head

"Yes, of course. After I become a Hunter."

I clapped my hands, "Okay, Ashe will wait for Ani-sama. Give them a good beat!"

"Your wish is an order, your highness." Pravss kissed my forehead before he leaves. "Bye-bye, ani-sama." I muttered slowly before my brother nowhere to be seen.

"Hhhh," I sighed. Pravss went to the Exam. I am still in my second and my brother already takes the Hunter Exam. It's depressing. Anyway, I must start my training if I want to catch up. But, I don't even know when Gon and the others are going to the exam or when the first arc will actually happen. What should I do?

.

.

.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for my bad grammar.**

 **Tell me if you like the story ;) Review, favorite or follow are appreciated ^^**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter II

**Hi! Thank you to Ophaniel, Kohanita, avert 1523, MidoriEmerald13, avathetimelord, MisteriosaSaky,** **I'mFangirl7, Seithr-Kairy, fanfiction2010, basecannon,** **DeceivingAura, Alice, Vere and elementaldragonslayer11 for Follow, Favorite and Review xD  
**

 **I'm sorry i haven't properly thanking you guys before. I got distracted, hehe.**

 **Well, here's the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary :** A lost soul. Met a guy and got transferred into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Don't even know when the canon starts she determined to find out and prevent the massacre for happening. However she doesn't know if the fate already deciding something for her. WARNING! Pre-canon! (Female SI)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** "Hunter X Hunter" is not mine.

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER II

I was reading in my father's office, surrounded by many of the books. I frowned. It's been a few weeks after Pravss went to the Hunter Exam, he isn't back yet. I'm getting worried. How's he doing? Is he okay there? Because Hunter Exam is really dangerous. I know they didn't show it on the show, but I know many people die in the process and it's not reassuring at all to know that my brother is one of the many people who take it. I don't even know about Pravss's powers at all. But, I'm not questioning my father's decision. Because he will never give a permission to Pravss if he knows my brother incapable of doing that. So, for now I will calmly wait for him.

"Hello, puppy." My eye twitched. I saw Yuufa aunty approaching me and sit beside me. I decided to express my displeasure against her nickname.

"Hello, aunty. Would you kindly please call me Ashe instead of… that?" she was giggling.

"And why would I do that?" she asked with mischief smile.

"Because I am your favorite nephew?" I said with my innocent expression.

She squealed and hugs me tightly. I choked. With that petite and slender body, aunty Yuufa really had an extreme power in her hands. If she didn't stop right now, I know I will definitely faint because of my lack of oxygen.

"Baby, she needs air." In an instant aunty Yuufa released me.

I look at my savior relived. "Hello, uncle Glein."

Uncle Glein stood in front of the door with his usual black kimono. He smirked, definitely amused that I almost died chocking by his wife's hands, "Hello, lil' Ashe."

"I will accompany our little nephew, Glein." Aunty Yuufa look at her husband beside me.

"Ok. I will be at Old hag's place. Enjoy yourself." With that, he disappeared.

I looked at aunty Yuufa curiously, "Who is Old hag?"

Aunty Yuufa laughed hard. She clutched her stomach, trying to control her laughter. They key word is control. She looks at me with her hand wiped a tear, still smiling.

"Oh my! Don't copy his tastes of names, dear. Shidou is not an old had, she is actually looking younger than your mother." Aunty Yuufa tried to explain.

"But, there is a reason uncle Glein called her that, right?" she nodded.

"Yeah, it's because she is in the same generation with the previous King."

"The previous king?" I parroted.

"Yes, your grandfather. She is his childhood friend."

Holy crap!

If my parents actually more than hundreds, it's made her more than, what… thousand? Then I understand uncle Glein's reason to call her an Old hag.

I shivered. This is really hell of clan.

Poke.

I look at her. "Do not worry about that. You will accustomed to this in no time, dear." I pouted. "So, this is a rare opportunity. I am here. And you can ask me anything you want to know, since your aunty is a generous person." She winked at me.

I gave her a wide grin. " **Nee** , aunty. Why don't you told me about our clan?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

I frowned, thinking. "What about the color of uncle Glein's eyes. Is that our clan's?"

She smiled, "Yes, it is."

"But, I never saw anyone beside uncle Glein who had that color."

"Ah! It's a long history, dear. But if you like to know, your father had that and a few of us."

"Is that including you, aunty? And mother?"

She chuckled, "You sure are a curious child, you know. Like your father." She moved in front of me, "Well, for your questions. No, we are not, unfortunately."

I asked "Why?"

She smiled, "The eyes is our bloodline, dear. A trigger to activate it is you must be in the death or life situation. That's why there are only a few of us whom had that."

"I see."

"Let me tell you a story about our clan before that." I nodded.

"A long time ago –oh my, it feels like I'm old already– there is a war. A war to gain more power and lands. As a different entities, our clan head –the Red King– refused to take sides. But human is full of greed and of course we are too. We are human too, you know, despite our immortality. So, because of that our clan split in two fractions.

The King, he refused to take sides because he wants to be the only King in the world. His belief that the world is in need of one king to conquer it. Our clan is superior above all, especially to human with their limited lifespan and they are no match for us. So, he believes us as superior being should rule the world to bring peace.

The others disagree with his belief. Because in our history, we are always to be the one whom support from behind the scene. The neutral ones. They believe we exist to use our abilities to help people. The ability to heal the world.

So, after many disagreements. The king's announcement that the ones whom defied him shall be executed. As an immortal beings, they aren't afraid. But one man never knows what their King had in his sleeves. The King's trusted person had developed a way to kill his kin. Many people died. The ones who afraid to go against him lay low and support his decision and the others fled to the outside.

Many years latter, the war breaks free and our king is getting bolder and bolder. Many humans died, deflected, turned against other humans and so on. That was the dark ages. And the ones who fled to the outside –the rebels– gathered peoples –humans– who had the same belief with them.

To end the war.

There are so many deaths, from the both sides. The rebels actually won. And after the war ends, the realization struck them hard that the war has taken so many lives. With that, they vowed to never have a hand in the outside's affair anymore.

They choose the new King and isolated themselves. As for the humans whose help them, they decided to give them connections as their gratitude. The humans formed a clan with the same bloodlines as ours. They are still a mortal, but they'd have an immense power as a human and the eyes of ours."

The gears in my brain works. I looked at her after her story ends. She smiled at me. No, that's impossible. They are not real. They are not…

"Their clan's name is Kurta Clan."

* * *

.

.

.

 **And the history lessons end.**

 **Tell me if you like the story ;) Review, favorite or follow are appreciated ^^**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter III

**Hi! Thank you to Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H, opalander, Nube2013, BloodWaltz, Regina Noir, xenocanaan, sakuraroses, velqick, DeceivingAura and Alice for Follow, Favorite and Review xD**

 **Well, here's the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary :** A lost soul. Met a guy and got transferred into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Don't even know when the canon starts she determined to find out and prevent the massacre for happening. However she doesn't know if the fate already deciding something for her. WARNING! Pre-canon! (Female SI)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** "Hunter X Hunter" is not mine.

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER III

I'm looking at the ceiling in my room. Yuufa aunty's story repeated in my head. If that's true–which is–then, uncle Glein is not the only one who had blood ties to the Kurta clan. My whole families are and that includes me too. It means that I am related with Kurapika, distantly related, but related nonetheless.

Wait…

If I recall, the war ended before our clan gives their connection to Kurta clan, then why uncle Glein's eyes remain red? Miguel said that it was his friend memento. So, his friend died after, maybe there was a life or death situation after the war, which ended awaken his/her eyes and then died because of it. It's made sense, logically. It was a long day.

I closed my eyes.

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

He's back! Pravss is back! It's almost a year and I really missed him. I run in the long corridor, ignoring the servants whom bowed and greeted me. My grin went wider and wider as the distance almost lessened. When one of the servants–I don't remember her name–told me that Pravss is back in the throne room with father, mother, uncle Glein and aunty Yuufa alive and well, without scratches, I bolted out of father's study room as fast as I can.

The guards bowed a little when they saw me running pass them and opened the throne room's door. My eyes went brighter as I saw him standing in front of the throne. I know I shouldn't make ruckus, Pravss was giving his report to father when I barged in, but I don't care about that. When I looked at father, he gave me an amused look. I jumped on him when he turned to face me.

"Helo, lil' princess." he's grinning at me, didn't stumble or even lost his balance ever.

He did grow stronger.

"Miss you, ani-sama!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, me too."

"Ahem."

I looked at aunty Yuufa, she raised her eyebrow. That made me embarrassed at my childish behavior. My father stands up and he leads us to his study room. Apparently, Pravss report was finished, but I know father wants something or maybe he needs the further interrogation. Well, I just had to ask.

"Why we are going to father's study room?" I whispered to Pravss.

He smiled, "Father want to know about my powers."

I nodded, "How was your exam?" I asked lightly with normal volume.

"It was fun and I had so many different experiences."

"Tell me more!" he ruffled my hair.

"Patience is a virtue, princess." I pouted. "Well, I will make it simpler. There are eight stages in hunter exam."

Eight stages? I didn't remember there are so many in the canon though.

"After I passed all the stages and got my hunter license, I traveled a bit. The truth is the exam haven't really ended. The last was actually the important one."

I look at him excitedly even if I know what the last one is. To learn nen. I already wrote what I know about this world and the real canon in English, just in case. We never know what will happen, right. Especially in this timeline which I know nothing. I should really do something about that. Knowledge is a power and that's where information come in. And to see Pravss was the only one who went out, he is practically becoming my well of knowledge. The only person who can give me what I wanted.

As we speak, I didn't realize we are already in father's study room. Everyone gathers around and seated themselves on the sofas in u-shape as father in the middle, Pravss and uncle Glein on the left side and the others on the right side. That's including me.

"What are you doing here, lil' Ashe?" uncle Glein asked me with his trademark smirk. That prick.

I pouted, "I want to know!" father didn't really mind about me being here, I think.

"Ah, I didn't see Fraiss and Naviss. Where are they?" I wondered about that too. I rarely saw them myself because I am always hanging around books. My bad, really.

"They are hunting bears with Houta and Yun."

What!?

How come an ten and eight years old kids hunting bears!? That's really didn't make sense, unless…

Unless they are trained.

My eyes widened in shock. They are already training and I am always bury my face around books. Oh, my goodness. I need training to gain power if I want to survive this hell of a world. Hunter x Hunter's world is not a laughing matter. I will definitely died in seconds I face an enemy. Oh, god. I'm so fucking stupid. How could I forget this important key for survival.

"Ashe." Mother shakes my shoulder lightly, "Your time will come, sweetheart. Don't worry about that."

I tilt my head, "Worry about what, mother?"

She smiled, "It's nothing, sweetheart." Aunt Yuufa giggling softly.

"So, Pravss. Just spill it already." Uncle Glein yawned and aunty Yuufa furrowed her eyebrows disapprovingly.

Amused with uncle antics, Pravss grinned. "Alright, but I need a glass of water for each person, except me." Aunty Yuufa walks out and back with five glasses of water. She placed its in front of Pravss.

Pravss straightened his body and placed his hands above the glass. That stance reminded me about the scene where the first time Gon and Killua learned about their kind of nen. I saw nothing odd about Pravss, only heard him muttered 'copy' and 'paste' quietly. After seconds passed, Pravss asked all of us to drink the water until each droop. I grab my share and look at the glass of water in my hands. There is nothing changed, I think.

After I finished mine, I had a weird sensation. It's like Pravss's knowledge entered my brain. In an instant, I know everything he learned about nen and the odd thing is I remembered my memories about Wing and Biscuit Krueger–Gon and Killua's nen teachers–teaching method clearly. My brows furrowed lightly.

Very odd and interesting.

"Pravss, what's your powers do?" my father asked him, that's made mother, uncle Glein and aunty Yuufa's attentions turned on him.

"When I was in the Hunter Exam, I found this electronic called computer. It's an awesome human tool, father. It can do many things. We can write by typing, delete, copy, cut and paste. It was really fascinating and I created my abilities based on that." He nodded. "This is my nen." He showed his left hand. I didn't realize it until he mentioned about that. Pravss wore a black wrist watch. A square one with mini screen and speaker.

"It works for the other humans too."

"Yes. And apparently ours too." He replied. I moved beside him, want to look at it close and he showed it.

"Is it works with your voice?" I peered at it curiously.

"Yes. His name is Toki. I can make him change into any device or tools, he can appear in full body too, and his size is about 30 cm." Pravss spoke about it fondly, but I couldn't help to look at my brother ridiculously.

"His's name is so… unoriginal." I stated.

"Shut up." He blushed and after that he added in, "Oh, and I can refresh memories too."

That's why.

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

"So, this is your final test, right? To learned nen?" he ruffled my hair.

We walked along to the forest behind the palace, decided to went after our brothers. After Pravss told them everything, father and uncle Glein decided that they want to learn about nen and Pravss promised to help them. I don't know I should worry or not, because if my memories serve right, not every person who learned nen can teach it right. If it was not watched carefully, it can be a danger.

Your clan is immortal, remember.

I slapped myself mentally. Right. Then, it should be okay and if it's turned out to be successful, I will ask Pravss to teach me.

Absolutely.

"My princess is so smart." He cooed at me, I beamed at him.

"You want us to learn about nen too. That's why you did give us your knowledge. Didn't you?" Pravss ability was similar with Pakunoda or it was Kartopi? The more I think, the more I'm sure it was both their abilities combined into one.

"What is yours, ani-sama? Your nen, I mean."

"I am a specialist." He's grinning ear to ear.

I raised my eyebrow. He seems more like a manipulator to me. Yeah, but who knows. Every person always wears a mask and I learned to not judge people by their looks or in his case, his behavior.

"Is it hard to learn nen?" he shakes his head.

"Not if you really put everything into it. But, I admit it was hard in the first time, because my sensei made me figured it out myself and it was taking a lot of my time. That's why I can't come back faster."

"Hmm. Did you meet interesting people?"

"Yes. A lot of it, actually, but the most interesting person is my sensei."

"Your sensei, ani-sama?" I parroted.

"Yeah, he is the Grand Master of The Shingen-ryū dojo." That's sounds familiar, "I met him when I was looking for another adventure and he was interested in me."

"Aww, ani-sama have a crush!" he chuckled lightly at my teasing.

"Where did you learn that word, princess?" I puffed my cheeks, "I think I should look out for anyone who attempt to get your attention."

"You changed the topic!" I accused him playfully.

"Haha, I admired him, yes, nothing much." He said, "And for your information, he's a guy and almost in his middle fifties."

"Eww… It's gross."

"Isn't it?" he laughed softly, "So, don't try to ship your twelve year old brother with an old man."

" **Nee** , ani-sama…" he looked at me, "Are you really a twelve year old?" he blinks twice before smiled.

"Come on. I think I heard their voices." He walked past me.

'Pravss refused to answer that question.' I decided to let it go. I ran slowly and reached his steps. "So, ani-sama, you never told me his name."

"Ah, am i?" I nodded, he smiled at me again. "His name is Netero, Isacc Netero."

There is no way...

* * *

.

.

.

 **Tell me if you like the story ;)**

 **Review, favorite or follow are appreciated ^^**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Hi! Thanks to deadlilli, Rinku-dono, innocentrini, Rayakashi, otakuprince012, foreverellen, Guest and DeceivingAura for Follow, Favorite and Review xD**

 **Well, here's the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary :** A lost soul. Met a guy and got transferred into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Don't even know when the canon starts she determined to find out and prevent the massacre for happening. However she doesn't know if the fate already deciding something for her. WARNING! Pre-canon! (Female SI)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** "Hunter X Hunter" is not mine.

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER IV

Weird… I mean, that was an easy question, right? What I asked to Pravss. Then why he'd only smiled at me, leaving the question hanging, unanswered? Is he really what I think about him? How long? How long it takes for him to get Father's permission to leave this place? And how long for me? Will I become like him? Like my father and mother here? Like aunty Yuufa and uncle Glein? Like everyone in this place? Because if I do, I can't imagine I won't be swallowed with boredom. In this place, caged in eternity. I would never allow that to happen to me. Never…

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

"So, how it was?"

I asked him without taking my eyes from the book in front of me. I am in the–I don't know–how many times sitting in the library–not Father's study this time–reading our history books, like usual when I catch Pravss shadow creep to the book shelf. Really, he was like a silent assassin. He walked without a single sound. But, is that really necessary? Doing that in a toddler's presence? For what purpose? If I didn't know I thought he want to immobilize me, capture me and throw me in the interrogation room because what I was asking him yesterday.

"What?" he asked back.

"The nen's training, duh." I can feel he was arching his eyebrow.

"It was fine. Father and uncle did good." I nodded and back to my books. "Hey, Lil' Princess." He sat beside me with a book in his hand, "You seem to have interest in Nen, why?"

I shrugged, "Who's not?"

"And you seem not surprised at all, yesterday."

I lowered my book and looks at him. "What are you trying to say, Ani-sama?"

He sighed before he looks at me in the eye, "You are weird, Lil' Princess." I arched my eyebrow, he shrugged and leaned back with his hands supported his body, "Not bad weird, but weird."

"Ani-sama, you're being rude, you know." He chuckled.

"But, really. You are like what? Two or three, right?" I nodded, it seems I know where this conversation will go, "And a few times I looked at you, the way you act and your behavior aren't like a two year old at all."

"Maybe I am just the odd one."

He looks at me, "No, no. It's not. It's like your soul didn't match with your bodies."

I only stared at him blankly before he realized what he said and his eyes widened like a saucer.

"Holy crap! I am right, aren't I?"

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

Pravss was a pain in the ass. Asking about this and that, but somehow I can convince him to keep my secret for himself and to my horror, what I was thinking about Pravss before was right. Yes! Right! Pravss told me our clan is different with human in a common sense. We have our own circle of developing. In human eyes, Pravss is a twelve year old kid. In human eyes, I said. But, that's different with us. Our bodies developments are slower than a human being and that's different with each individual. I remember my conversation with Yuufa aunty about Shidou-san whom she said was at the same age with the previous Red King, but looks more younger than my mother.

What in the name of gods I deserve this situation!?

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

"Ashe-chan," I looked up to see Yuufa Aunty walked in my direction. I was in the library, like usual when she comes.

"Yes, Yuufa aunty?" I marked my book and closed it.

"Are you busy? I want to visit my friends, if you aren't why don't you give me a hand?" she said, pointing at two bags of stuff lying innocently in front of the door.

"Sure, why not." I chirped, I'm bored after all. "So, where exactly are we going, aunty?" I took a bag and Yuufa aunty took care of the other one.

"We are visiting our other family outside." she said with her sing a song tone.

Our other family? I never heard any other family beside…

Oh God!

My eyes widened slightly. Wait, did she really talks about them?

"Come on, puppy! I know you're dying to meet them, right? Don't worry, I've got your father's permission!" she chirped happily.

I noticed that we had company. I look at them. Ren and Lei. They are half-sibling with different mothers, or so Pravss said. Ren looks like in the middle of twenty, so is Lei. Ren had a short sun–like blonde hair, a cream colored skin, an azure eyes with three piercings in his ear each other. He wears a white and orange kimono. His top white kimono has an orange streak over his neck and yin yang symbol on his long sleeve.

Lei in the other hand is a guy who had long silver hair tied in the back with a sort of red ribbon with a pair of amber eyes and tan skin. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt which a big high over his neck and long white pants. He also has blue gloves and wraps his calfs with bandages. The two of them are like different sides of coin. Ren personalities almost reminded me of Shikamaru's, calm, lazy and seems ignorant when Lei's hot tempered and easily flushed. Lei's walked in front of us when Ren is in the back.

We walked past the front gate, this is my first time I leave my village even it just for visiting our other family–Kurta clan. But, hey, this is an experience. I won't give a shit I am a bored toddler. Our clan's actually a big clan with big villages. There are two big walls as defense state with only one gate. The inner gate is as big as Shinigami's slipped door in Bleach so, can't count it as a gate. I found it strange though, the main gate is bigger than the hell's Gate–did you remember the Hell's gate in Bleach? Out of the inner gate, there is a small defenses village as gatekeeper. Our villages are surrounded by forest or I can say it was deadly forest, because there are many odd creatures lives there and the forest is covered in illusion. So, if you are an outsider you will get confused and get attacked before you can reach our main gate.

Note to self: I must learn how to come and goes safely.

"Hm, what's wrong, Ashe?"

"Mmm," I want to try something without revealed much. "Actually aunty…" I murmured, "I have some major issues."

Yuufa aunty raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Can you keep it as secret?" she chuckled.

"Of course, sweetheart." I smiled at her before looked back and forth.

When I was sure Lei or Ren can't hear our conversation I continued. "Well, actually I want to find a guy in Kurta clan, but I don't know his age…"

"Hmm, that's a problem sweetheart. Who's his name?"

"Err, I don't know if he's born yet,"

"My, that's quite a problem you know. How'd he look like?" I closed my eyes, Kurapika's image flashed in my mind.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin?"

"You're not sure because you don't know his age." I nodded. "Okay, just tell me if you saw someone who might look alike. I'll try asking my friends later." I nodded again. "So, what's with this boy?" she glanced at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing really," she smirked and I don't want to know what she had in her mind. "I… uh… he just appeared in my dreams." Her smirk slowly vanished.

"What dreams?"

"Err…" I can't let her know the massacre yet, it might change the canon too much. I just want to look over Kurapika from now on because there is nothing I can do at this time. Not now. "He took a hunter exam, hunting and killing S-class criminals." Became avenger, an emo avenger.

"Did you tell your parents?" I shrugged.

"You promised me, aunty." She furrowed her brows.

"Of course, sweetheart. But, if it's leads to bad things, I can't guarantee it."

"He's not a bad person, aunty."

"Who isn't a bad person if they're killing others, even the other is a S-Class criminal. It just…"

"Not right?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Maybe he had his reasons." I mumbled.

"True enough."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

 **I know that Asherra's not interacted with her mother much. Yuufa is much like her mother–no–big sister? figure. Because I had a bit of trouble to describe Safirra-Asherra interaction. Safirra is a calm and collected woman, a perfect queen and maybe a bit too much like a marry-sue when Yuufa is a cheerful woman likes a sunshine. So, it just happened.**

* * *

 **Tell me if you like the story ;)**

 **Review, favorite or follow are appreciated ^^**

 **Happy Weekend!**


	6. Chapter V

**Hi! Thanks to** _Nycel, EverlastingXTC, DarkSpades, WeirdKookie7012, mizzmuzz, Hiiva Peruna, Llyrica, Yogyog, Stormywolf12, Princess of the dark and light, Jacksonlover001, CrescentFlame, Nameless Angel 00, ShinobiShinigami58, bella cullen the original, pinkus-pyon, rakat14, StormBringer278,_ _Alice_ **and** _Guest_ **for Follow, Favorite and Review xD**

 **Well, here's the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary :** A lost soul. Met a guy and got transferred into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Don't even know when the canon starts she determined to find out and prevent the massacre. However, she doesn't know if the fate already deciding something for her. WARNING! Pre-canon! (Female SI)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** "Hunter X Hunter" is not mine.

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER V

The tribe is looking exactly like the anime. There are so many half shaped round houses surrounded by greens in random places, kids playing around, women carrying a basket of foods, clothes and many various things. Some men tending the—I don't know, it looks like a chicken with Chocobo's body height and the others working on hard labor. It's a rare sight to see a few people since in our palace and villages resides so many people around.

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

Upon our arrival. We greeted by an old man whose I assume is the chief tribe. I didn't recognize him or you can say I didn't recognize ANYONE. So, I must be far from pre-canon timeline—actually, it's so obvious when you remembered whom trained Pravss. Well, it's not like I remember every face of Kurta clan in the movie, but still there must be someone I am familiar with.

Oh god, I am so screwed.

Please, please… there must be someone. I don't want to be in the same generation as Netero's son! It's so fucked up. I want to be in the same generation as Kurapika or Leorio at least, damn it! I cried desperately in my mind.

When my eyes wandering around I catch a glimpse of blonde hair. That person. I mean, that child… seems familiar… Her dark blonde hair and her brown eyes… also, the boy who talked with her…

I reached Yuufa aunty's sleeve to get her attention. "Who're they?"

Yuufa aunty's gaze followed mine.

"Ah, they're…" Aunty Yuufa scratching her cheek and a sweat rolling down from her temple.

"Aunty…" I look at her with a deadpan look.

"Eh… hehe… Let me ask someone then." She chuckled nervously.

I sighed, _and here i thought she knew everyone._ "They are… they are Kurapika's parents." I whispered softly and then added, "Maybe…"

"You didn't even sure about that." She whispered back.

"How can I am, when I only saw their older appearances."

"Hmm, that's make sense."

We walked alongside to the village chief as Houta and Ren placed the stuff we brought to the storage. Aunty Yuufa introduced me to the Chief and make an excuse –as I am a kid– that I am interested in the kids –maybe they are Kurapika's parents– name. We sat on the seats in front of the Chief's house as he ordered someone to bring us a drink.

Aunty Yuufa spoke softly to my side, "I am sorry sweetheart, but we don't stay longer here."

"Why?"

"We just don't."

I tilted my head, confused but aunty Yuufa never met my eyes.

And in the end, I didn't get to know their names.

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

There's something. I don't know if I am reading too deep, but my gut telling me there is something going on. The histories I heard and read mentioning that we had bonded with them and since the reign of my grandfather—The Villain King—is so far behind, is that mean the bonds loosened? But, because of what? The distances? The lack of communication? The lack of trust? I can't find the logical reason. It's like sibling, whom had a fight, settles it, but never let it go.

It's so frustrating.

I banged my head on the table. This… I can't get this matter out of my head! Is this why didn't they get any help from anyone? Killed in cold blood without anyone noticing before? And why Kurapika never mentioned another relative before? The bond has already broken. Or maybe… just maybe…

that Lumikha clan didn't exist?

I leaped from the chair I sit before and run to find Pravss. I ran from the corridor into another corridor, ignoring the looks of a few maid I passed and slowing my pace when I reach the training ground in the backyard.

I saw Pravss talking to a woman with a black haired bob and the lack of clothes she wears. The woman covered her breast with white cloth, leaving another part of her top with nothing and her big boobs doesn't help at all. She wears black baggy long pants and bare feet. The most noticeable about her is the long blade with black sheath she's carrying on her left hip. When Pravss's gaze met mine, that woman's attention turn on me.

"My Lil' princess, what's wrong?" he asked before gestured to the woman whom standing beside him. "This is Shidou, my shishou."

"Hello, little one." She greeted me after Pravss.

"Nice to meet you Shidou-san." I greeted her back, trying to be polite to remember that she's older than my parents.

"Nice to meet ya' too." She turned back to Pravss, "I'll be in the usual place." Pravss nodded before she goes back to the palace.

"So," Pravss turned to me, "what can the humble Pravss do for his Lil' princess?" said with a mock bow.

"Silly ani-sama." I punched him playfully. "I just got curious about something." Pravss nodded as a gesture to move on, "Did you ever went to visit Kurta clan?" at this he furrowed his eyebrow.

"What brought this on?"

"I accompanied aunty Yuufa yesterday and found something... mildly disconcerting."

Pravss hummed softly, "Never been there before, Lil' princess." I nodded accept fully. "But, why don't you visit mother? She missed you I think." Understand what the meaning behind his words, I said my goodbye and thanks to him before walking to our mother's room.

It's time to visit mother.

•°

•°Hunter X Hunter°•

°•

I leaned to the warm hands on my head. This is one of the rare times I had with my mother. She had a fragile body, so she didn't go out of her room much, we are—her children—the ones whom visit her instead.

At first, my mother only opened her arms and gestured me to come closer with knowing looks in her eyes. Like she was waiting for me come to see her. I talked to her a lot. We talked about what I've been doing lately, my interest, likes and dislikes that including subjects of study, what I want to do in the future and any unimportant things.

She's a wonderful person.

I never know because I rarely spend my time with her. What an ungrateful child I am. But, now I promised myself that I will spend my time with her in the future more. I'll give attention to her more. Because, she's my mother and despite my actual age, she'll treat me like a daughter. Her daughter. And I liked it. I enjoy it.

I am wondering… Is this what is called parental love?

Because she gives a warm and safe vibe that makes me comfortable. I talked about my experience, the first time I visited Kurta clan and before I know it, I already told her my worries. She's fully understand about that and slowly explained to me…

"One day, the ambassador feels an avoiding vibe from them. We don't know the reason of it, they just do that. We even talk to the chief tribe, but the chief said the youngster wasn't familiar with our presences yet so they a bit wary." She said.

"That's…"

"An excuse? Yes, we do know that, sweetheart. We do realize if we push farther, the relationship will be strained much more. So we let it be."

"What will happen, mother, if we let it that way?" I look at her eyes. She sighed, her eyes look so old and tired.

"The worst can happen? They'll forget our existence."

"Father decided to do nothing."

Nodded with my statement, she continued, "Yes. We can't do anything, that's their decision if they want to cut their ties with us."

"Did they know?" she nodded, my eyes widened in shock when I realized that, "They choose to cut the ties with us… all of them."

Mother only looks at me with a sad expression.

"But we are a family. We share blood ties with them. We are kin." I crawled back a little, frustrated.

This information… how could they…

Mother slowly crawled to me and took my hands in hers. "Sweetheart, sometimes…" massaging my hands, "Sometimes, human afraid of change…" her voice soothingly, "and of unchanged."

My voice wavering, "They afraid… of us…"

 _All human are_ … is her silent answer.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

I'm pretty random on updating fanfic, there is no spesific time. Sometimes soon and sometimes not. Bare with me kay'

* * *

 **Tell me if you like the story ;)**

 **Review, favorite or follow are appreciated ^^**


End file.
